bcuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Vicki Porter
| years = 1977– | first = January 3, 1977 | last = | family = Grayson | alias = | born = Victoria Grayson General Hospital Jericho City, USA | died = | residence = Jericho City, USA | occupation = CEO of InterConnections Artist manager Marketing executive Event planner Makeup artist (former) Backup singer (former) | spouse = Tom Barnes (1975–1977) Roger Ingram (1979–1981) Lucious Love (1982–1983) Montel Porter (1984–1988, 1998, 2002–2008, 2013–) Chuck Ashton (1990–1994, 2012) Palmer Queen (1996–1998) Neil Hayes (2008) Lloyd Thompson (2011–2012) | romances = | father = Terry Grayson | mother = Valerie Grayson | brothers = Nicholas Grayson | sisters = Vivian Grayson | halfbrothers = Razor Jerome | sons = Grayson Porter Charlie Ashton | daughters = Cordelia Porter | lsons = | stepsons = Monty Porter | stepdaughters = Ashlee Porter | grandfathers = Joe Grayson | grandmothers = Helen Grayson | grandsons = | granddaughters = | nephews = Tone Grayson Terence Grayson Adonis Grayson Hunter Grayson Spencer Winters Rome Grayson | nieces = Zoe Grayson Nikki Grayson Joey Grayson Marina Grayson | relatives = }} Victoria Theresa "Vicki" Porter ( Grayson) Storylines 1970s During her brother Nick's wedding reception, Vicki and her little sister Vivian learns she is pregnant. The Grayson family and Vicki's husband Tom Barnes are ecstatic but Nick's new wife Yolanda accuses Vicki of trying to steal her spotlight, as she is also pregnant. Meanwhile, Vicki convinces a reluctant Nick to work for the family company after he comes back from his honeymoon much to their father Terry's delight. Vicki later suffers a miscarriage which puts a strain on her marriage. Though she believes it is a waste of time, Vicki agrees to marriage counseling with Tom. Just when Vicki is ready to reconcile with Tom, she is furious to learn of Tom's affair with Nick's ex-girlfriend Amelia Kane. Vicki comforts Nick when his daughter Nikki is kidnapped by one of Terry's business rivals and warns her father to do whatever he can to get Nikki back or risk losing his son forever. Tom tries to console Vicki during the chaos but she rejects him. Vicki and Tom's divorce is finalized on Christmas Eve and Nikki is finally rescued. In 1978, Vicki's mother Valerie sets her up on a blind date with Roger Ingram — the janitor at her school. Though she is hesitant to start dating so soon, Roger sweeps Vicki off her feet. Vicki teams up with her siblings and mom to organize a 51st birthday party for her father. Vicki even convinces Roger to be her date. However, the party is ruined when Vicki discovers Nick and Amelia are having an affair and Vicki disowns her brother. As Vicki and Roger grow closer, she notices he is very vague about his past and tries to get information from his uncle Dan Ingram, but she doesn't find out much. Roger tells Vicki that he hasn't had many romances because he's always been very shy. In November 1978, Vicki convinces Roger to accompany her to her best friend Whitney Fox's birthday party. Unfortunately, the party is ruined when Whitney shows up high. Vicki is surprised to learn that Roger and Whitney previously dated. Roger claims that the romance fizzled out because Whitney couldn't get past his background. Vicki and Roger make love for the first time on New Year's Eve. On Valentine's Day in 1979, a year after their first date, Roger proposes and Vicki happily accepts. Vicki enlist Whitney as her matron of honor. The couple marries on September 7, 1979, without Nick as Vicki refuses to invite him which upsets Val. After the wedding, Vicki notices a lot of tension between Dan and Roger. 1980s In 1980, Vicki announces that she is leaving Grayson Enterprises to launch her own company, InterConnections which upsets her father. Family friend Katheryn Fox hires Vicki to plan her husband Sterling's final fundraiser for his mayoral campaign. Vicki partners with music executive Montel Porter to help launch her company. At the launch party, Vicki and Roger breakup a fight between Terry and Montel whom Terry blames for ruining his family's last chance at a recording contract. To make matters worse, Sterling's campaign party is ruined when a deranged Amelia stabs him to death after forcing him to admit to raping her. Both Vicki and Roger are visibly shaken by the news and she confesses that Sterling tried to rape her as well. Vicki is shocked when Roger rejects her attempts to make love and confides in Dan who implores her to ask him about how he lost his virginity. Vicki assumes that Roger is also a rape survivor but is horrified to learn that he raped his own cousin and Dan's daughter as a teenager. As Roger and Vicki continue to drift apart, Vicki bonds with Montel Porter when he hires InterConnections to consult on one of his projects. Despite her attempts to save her marriage, Roger divorces Vicki unable to live with his own past. Meanwhile, Katheryn accuses Vicki of lusting after Montel while Vicki uses recording artist Lucious Love's attraction to her to get him to sign with her management company. On New Year's Eve, Vicki and Lucious get into a drunken car accident in which someone is killed. Lucious convinces Vicki to marry him so she can't be forced to testify against him. In February 1982, Vicki gets drunk with Montel and confesses that she only married Lucious to avoid testifying against him about the accident and they sleep together. Vicki makes plans to divorce Lucious but who urges her to reconsider as the police are still investigating the crash. Vicki is later shocked to discover Montel is engaged to Grace Young. Vicki is furious with Montel for not telling him about Grace and he reveals that the two were split up at the time of their tryst. Vicki reconciles with Nick when he is convicted of murdering his ex-wife and sentenced to death. The night before Montel and Grace's wedding, Vicki learns she is 4 months pregnant and convinces Lucious to claim the child as his own. At Vicki's baby shower in August 1982, Montel confronts her about the child's paternity and she reluctantly confesses that he is the father. Vicki orders Montel to stay away unless he is prepared to divorce Grace. Vicki gives birth to her daughter with Lucious by her side and Montel is shocked when she names the girl Cordelia after his late mother. Montel reveals that he has decided to stay with Grace because she is pregnant and gives Vicki and Lucious his blessing to raise Cordelia as their own. Thanks to pressure from district attorney Dan, the police investigation into the accident is closed in 1983 and Vicki divorces Lucious. 1990s 2000s 2010s References External links References External links Category:Grayson family Category:1953 births Category:Characters introduced in 1977